


Back-Rubs

by Inked_Doodles



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Going to Hell, I'm So Sorry Lin, Lin sin, M/M, Please Forgive me, for cuteness, rated T-M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inked_Doodles/pseuds/Inked_Doodles
Summary: What happens when you're stressed out at work, and the only person around is your nemesis? You get a back-rub from them, of course! However, sometimes things just progress into more than you bargained for...This is a series of one-shots that focus on Jamilton happenings.(Very mild cursing and Jamilton scenes ensue. Read if you dare!)





	1. Stressed-Out Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Back-Rubs was reposted from Wattpad. My account is Fanspazz_36, if you'd care to check it out! As always, kudos and feedback are appreciated!

A pleased moan rolled off of the shorter man's tongue. Fingers caressed his back, kneading gently but firmly. As Thomas's fingers worked their way to his rival's lean shoulders, Alex could feel the tense knots being released.

The magenta-wearing man's appendages dug into a particularly painful cluster of muscle and a half-satisfied, half-pained noise, partly a hiss and partly an 'ohhhh....' left the immigrant's throat. Wincing, Jefferson jerked his hands away, fearing he had hurt the fairer man.

Suddenly stilled, Alexander whipped around, glaring. "Why'd you stop?" he snarked, irritated. Thomas, mildly hurt, put on the usual veil of annoyance and haughtiness. "I'm not your slave, you know. Do you want to have a tense-ass back, or not?" Jefferson snapped back.

The green-clad man lifted a lip, but turned back around, glowering holes into the wall in front of him. Taking the man's reluctant compliance as a cue to resume the back rub, Thomas rested his hands on his shoulders again, massaging them.

After a long pause, Jefferson heard a mutter. "What was that?" At the question, Alex huffed.

"I said, I'm sorry." That was all; such a simple phrase, yet coming from Hamilton, it held a much bigger meaning in Thomas's heart. 

His fingers continued their dutiful work, but after a while, the magenta man began to get restless. He stopped, curious as to see what the feisty short man would do.

"Jefferson, I swear to GOD if you stop ONE more time, there will be consequences!" Alex was positively fuming by this point. Smirking, Jefferson spoke.

"Really? What are the consequences?" he countered cheekily. Hamilton's face grew red with anger and his handsome brown eyes narrowed to slits.

"You don't want to know..." he growled through gritted teeth. Thomas raised one eyebrow and snickered.

"Is that a threat?"

"It most certainly is!"

"Try me."

Hamilton rapidly spun around and lunged for his nemesis, grasping his shoulders and standing on his tip-toes to reach the other man's lips. A muffled noise escaped Jefferson's mouth and vibrated into Alex's.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jefferson yelped, having shoved his rival away.

"I'm carrying out my threat," Alexander stated simply. Jefferson smirked.

"I hope there's more to it than that..." Thomas trailed off, staring suggestively at the short man.

"Of course. Let's continue this somewhere more... private..."


	2. Bite Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hamilton and Jefferson are arguing - again - the day after the backrub incident. Tempers flare, and childish actions ensue.

The sound of a slamming door echoed through Monticello, causing brown eyes to roll. Thomas set his book down neatly and stood up just as his... what was he, even?... stalked through the doorway, hair a mess. For an instant, the irritated magenta man was reminded of the backrub; he quickly forced the thought out of his mind.

"What is it this time? And, could you at least try not to break things?" Jefferson growled. The only reply he received was a bad-tempered mutter. Hands on hips, the taller man began to tap his foot impatiently.

"Alexander, you know how I feel about being ignored." The magenta-clad man's voice was flat and louder than it should have been. Under any other circumstances, he would have internally winced at the echo he had created, but today he was in no mood to put up with the short man's behavior. Alex grunted, continuing to ruffle through his briefcase for a particular paper. With each passing second - which was many - Thomas's temper mounted considerably.

He stalked toward the green-suited man, yanking on his tied-back hair immaturely. With a snarl, Alex whipped around.

"BITE ME!" Both men's eyes widened, and they stared at each other for a moment. Like a slap in the face, Hamilton realized that what he said was a huge mistake. A half a second passed before the short man fled for the stairs. Jefferson chuckled darkly, feeling optimally up to the challenge. Abandoning his typical house rules, he sprinted after his nemesis. He took the stairs three at a time, shoes thudding loudly on the wooden surfaces. When Thomas reached the top of the stairs, he slowed. He slipped his shoes off to silence footfalls, proceeding to slowly examine each room.

After carefully looking through a guest room, a glaring mistake caught his eye. The closet door that should have been closed was cracked a fraction of an inch open. There was a tiny shadow under the door, alerting the taller man of a presence. Eyes narrowed and a predator-like smile curving his lips, Jefferson crept forward. As he neared the closet, he reached out a hand; it closed silently over the handle. With a rough yank of his arm, the door shot open to reveal a terrified Alex. His eyes were dark and wide, a frown on his mouth. The man was pressed into a corner, the farthest distance from his attacker as was possible. A low, sinister laugh made its way out of Thomas's throat as he approached him. He stopped right in front of the cowering man, placing both hands on the wall next to his head.

"Bite you? Are you sure?" Before Alexander had a chance to respond, Jefferson ducked his head to dig his teeth sharply into his neck. The green-suited man uttered an angered cry. He brought both hands up to forcefully shove them into his nemesis's chest, but he didn't budge.

"Get off of me, idiot! Why are you biting me? What are you, three?!" Thomas didn't let go, choosing to laugh instead. The vibration sent shivers down Alex's spine, adding a ticklish feeling to the pain.

"Stopit! Letmego!" Despite his anger and humiliation at being bitten by Jefferson, Alexander couldn't stop the laughter from bubbling up and out of his mouth. It was at this moment that Thomas opened his mouth and stepped back. He was still wearing that dangerous smirk.

"Why was I biting you? You told me to!" Jefferson snickered loudly at the look on the feisty man's face; it was a strange mixture of incredulity, annoyance, and laughter. Annoyance won as he stomped out of the closet, heading to his room. Thomas was still laughing as he followed closely behind him. Moments later, the click of a lock could be heard.


	3. Holding Me Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Thomas have something special. Though sometimes the two act like petulant children towards one another, neither one of them will leave the relationship. {Based off of Fifth Harmony's "Down"}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the hits, bookmarks, kudos, and comments! You encourage me to keep writing, and for that I'm grateful!   
> ~  
> I've been busy with school and homework, especially since this week was homecoming and I had to stay for football games. I promise you all, I will write more! As long as I know I have people enjoying this, I will keep writing. Thank you again! <3

The melodic sound of the piano being played greeted Alexander's ears as he entered Monticello. Despite his earlier frustration brought on by another long work day, the tired man felt a smile creep onto his face. He couldn't possibly stop it from curving his lips up; the melody was so beautiful and haunting.

Quietly, the man took his coat off and set his briefcase down. Upon doing so, Hamilton moved toward the source of the piano-playing, careful to muffle his footfalls as to not disturb the other man. The song was even more sweet as he crossed through doorways and halls to the music room. Alex stood just inside the room, gazing in awe at Thomas.

The taller man swayed gently in time with the music, fingers dancing gracefully over the keys. His brown eyes were shut peacefully; it was apparent that he was in another world. As Alex's eyes strayed to and fro to take in the gorgeous sight, they lingered on soft lips. His breath hitched slightly, and the lips quirked into a smile at the noise. When Hamilton's eyes flicked back up, he was trapped in Jefferson's stare. Those eyes... they were holding so many emotions: amusement, a darkness that Alex couldn't put his finger on, and most of all, love. It swept him off his feet and into his own little whirlwind of emotion.

The green-clad man crossed the room in a few broad strides, towering over a sitting Thomas. His breath was heavy and his gaze a darkened mixture of love and need. Abruptly, Jefferson stood up, firmly meeting the shorter man's gaze with the same ferocity.

"How was your day?" Of course, the magenta man had managed to put formal small-talk before addressing emotions.

"It was terrible until I heard your music, thank you for asking." Alex's tone was dry, but nothing could hide the sparkle in his eyes. Thomas's smile grew, and he took a small step forward. Five inches. Five inches were now between them. The action felt as if it were weighing the Secretary of Treasury to the ground, anchoring him in place.

Alex's eyes ran over Jefferson's face and fluttered shut, knees growing weaker by the second. Thomas's smile grew gentler, and he reached out a hand. Their fingers touched, sending (very much wanted) sparks up their hands. Another inch forward. Two hands joined, squeezing one another gently. The magenta-suited man ran his thumb back and forth over the soft skin of Alexander's hand.

With a slight, exhaled breath, Hamilton closed the distance between them. He pushed himself to his toes, planting a gentle kiss to Jefferson's lips. In unison, their eyes fluttered shut; Jefferson wrapped his arms around the shorter man in a loving hug. The two broke apart, eyes opening and meeting one another.

"I love you, Alex." Jefferson's murmured words send Hamilton's hear racing.

"I love you too, Thomas."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the latest chapter of Back Rubs! Also: the song I pictured TJ playing was Divenire by Ludovico Einaudi. I thought it sounded sweet and sincere :P  
> ~  
> Have a wonderful day, reader!

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be a one-shot originally, but if you guys want more Jamilton, comment/kudo your approval!  
> Also, thank you to whoever reads my notes. It means a lot to me!


End file.
